


roll with it [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a bunch of Blackhawks inexplicably go to boarding school, Tazer is the world's meanest DM, and Pat doesn't know why <i>anyone</i> would think cutting the head off a hydra was good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roll with it [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [roll with it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879047) by [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel). 



> Runs 1:17:03. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "[Roll a D6](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54VJWHL2K3I)".

  


**MP3 [53.1MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/roll%20with%20it.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [44.5MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/roll%20with%20it.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was literally made in 24 hours, in my office, in a makeshift blanket fort with couch pillows and a comforter and conference room chairs, to stop the sound from being weirdly echo-y. So uh. That's....what's up with the sound quality /o\ And also why Sharpy's character's name is pronounced two different ways, whoops. BUT, I got it done, and I _do_ love this fic, it's great, hazel is AWESOME, and Siri hun, I hope you like it  <3 Happy #ITPE!


End file.
